Pavor Nocturnus
by firefly827347
Summary: John begins to have bad dreams about a member of his team. But are they just nightmares...?
1. The Nightmare

_This came to me a few nights ago after a bad dream of my own. It's Sheyla so if you don't swing that way, don't blame me if you don't like it! I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Hope you like it! _

John gasped, his sleep violently disturbed, and sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing rapidly and there was sweat dripping down his forehead. His hair and t-shirt were damp from the moisture. His chest felt tight, and his throat was dry and sore. It had happened again.

He moaned and ran his hand through his hair. That was the fifth this week. He couldn't take much more of it.

He rolled sideways and stumbled out of bed. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he dragged himself into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He glanced at his watch. Four-thirty in the morning. He wouldn't get back to sleep now, his shift started at six.

He showered, letting the hot water and steam wash away his exhaustion. Rubbing his hair with a towel, he dressed in some loose fatigues and went for a walk. The city was silent, most people were asleep. There weren't many personnel patrolling the corridors, the graveyard shift usually only guarded the main areas like the gateroom. He didn't much feel like stopping for a chat with his colleagues, so he went another way. After over two years of being here, he knew the city like the back of his hand. There were only a few areas in Atlantis he wasn't completely familiar with. He walked for what seemed like hours, but when he looked at his watch, only fifteen minutes had passed. He groaned and glanced around at where he'd ended up. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, he just wanted to keep walking. He was standing in front of a door. He jumped when it opened suddenly.

"Colonel!" The occupier of the room exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh… hi, Teyla." He replied sheepishly, realising that he'd arrived at her quarters.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with concern, noting the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I uh…it's nothing. I just… wanted to see if you were alright."

She frowned. "I am very well, thank you. Why do you ask?"

He looked embarrassed. "I um, I just had a bad dream and thought I'd check that you were okay."

"You had a bad dream… about me?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "Would you like to come in?" She gestured to her room.

"Oh, well, no, it's okay. I mean if you're fine then…"

"I would like to hear about this… dream." She said. It seemed to be troubling him greatly.

"Look, its not that big a deal, it's nothing."

"Please?" She asked. She could be very persuasive when she wanted.

He shuffled his feet for a moment. "Okay then." She smiled and gestured for him to enter the room.

The door hissed shut behind them, as she motioned for him to sit.

"Tell me about this dream." She said, sitting opposite him on the floor.

He wrung his hands and took a deep breath.

"Well, it always starts on this planet."

"You have had this dream before?"

"_Damn. Shouldn't have said that._" He thought.

"Uh…yeah. Once or twice." That was a lie. More like once or twice a night for the past week. "Anyway, it's this planet that I don't recognise, but it's dark so I'm not sure if we've been there before. We're running through some trees towards the stargate because the Wraith are shooting at us. McKay and Ronon get through first and its just you and me left behind, but then for some reason the gate shuts off before we can get through. Then we're both hit with stunners. I'm not sure what happens in between but when we wake up we're on a hiveship in hyperspace. Then these guards come and take me to the Queen. She tries to interrogate me but, you know the rule, never talk about Atlantis and Earth et cetera. So then she motions to her guard and he disappears and returns with you. She starts feeding off you until I tell her something. And I'm not sure what to do because I don't want to betray everybody and I know you probably wouldn't want that either, but you're screaming so loud. And she just keeps feeding and feeding and all I can hear is you screaming. I try to get to you but they won't let me, and she says she won't stop feeding until I tell her something of value. But it's too late, because you're…already dead."

He hadn't meant to be that blunt and honest, but that was how it always went. Teyla gave him a concerned look. Dreams such as that were common among her people. She'd had some herself, even one about the colonel. She'd never heard John mention a fear of the Wraith though. He hated them, but he wasn't afraid of them. She wondered why he didn't have nightmares about clowns – they seemed to frighten him more.

"Well." She said, trying to make him feel better. He looked very uncomfortable and anxious. "As you can see, colonel, I am very well. It was only a dream. Perhaps you will not have it again now that you have spoken about it to someone."

"Yeah, maybe." He didn't sound convinced.

"If it happens again, perhaps you should consider speaking with Dr. Heightmeyer." She suggested. He looked up. He already was. He had been since going through four consecutive nights of dreams.

"That's a good idea, I'll try that." He gave her a smile. "Thanks, Teyla."

"You are welcome, colonel. I sometimes find that talking about bad things helps one to overcome them."

He nodded. "Yeah. It helped a lot." He stood up, smiled at her again and moved towards the door. "I'll see you later."

"If there is ever anything else, please do not hesitate to consult with me."

"I won't. Bye."

He seemed keen to leave, so she did not try and stop him. He still looked uneasy, especially when he had been telling her about being on the hive. He looked almost panicked when he recalled the events. She hoped he would feel better about it soon, he'd been looking exhausted for a while. Perhaps this was the reason.

Sheppard took a few deep breaths as he walked down the corridor. It was now five o'clock, and he was hungry. He went to the nearest transporter and pressed the button closest to the mess hall, exhaling as the door closed behind him. He still wasn't sure if talking to her about it had helped.

Down the hall, Rodney McKay emerged from behind the pillar and looked wide-eyed at Teyla's door. Had he really just seen the colonel sneaking out of her room in the early hours of the morning? This would be great blackmail material. He followed John down the hall to the transporter.

oOo

"You look like crap." Rodney said, plonking his breakfast tray down next to Sheppard's.

"Thanks." John replied, poking at his meal with a fork, and not even bothering to think up a sarcastic response.

"Late night?" Rodney asked darkly, taking a bite of toast.

Sheppard missed his accusation. "No. Just didn't sleep very well, that's all."

"I'll bet." Rodney muttered.

"I was up most of the night."

Rodney almost choked on his toast.

"Really? Interesting."

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, you had to be up all night about something." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "It's about Teyla, right?"

John looked at him and frowned. "How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone."

"You're looking at the smartest man in two galaxies. Please." He said smugly. Sheppard had just proved he was right. He _was_ seeing Teyla.

"It's driving me crazy, Rodney."

"How long?" Rodney asked.

"Just over a week. It just happened one night. I couldn't stop it."

Rodney hid a smirk.

"And then it started happening more and more. Sometimes it can happen three times in one night. Every day, night after night, again and again."

Rodney shoved a large piece of toast in his mouth to stop himself bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"I just can't stop it or control it. I'm even seeing Heightmeyer about it. It's killing me."

"I can't think why something like that would be a bad thing." McKay muttered.

"Of course it's a bad thing! I can't concentrate on what I'm doing anymore. I'm not getting sleep. I can't focus. I'm always exhausted." At this point, Rodney was turning purple from lack of oxygen, as he had his fist in his mouth to stop himself laughing. Sheppard still had no idea what Rodney was on about. Rodney removed his hand from his mouth.

"Well maybe you should have a bit of self-control."

"Self-control?" John frowned. "How will that help?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. Could this man be any more of a dimwit?

"Well if you stop sleeping with her so much, you might be able to concentrate!" He hissed.

Sheppard looked up at him sharply. "_What_?" He snapped. "Sleeping with her?"

"Uh, yeah. Though I suppose you two aren't actually doing any sleeping. I wonder why they call it that?"

"I am NOT sleeping with Teyla." John replied in horror.

"But you just said-" Rodney replied, frowning.

"Is that what you thought I was talking about?"

"Well, what _were_ you talking about?" The Canadian asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was talking about the nightmares I've been having about Teyla being killed."

"Oh." Rodney said, looking sheepish. "I thought…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I get that." John said, rolling his eyes.

"It's just I saw you coming out of her room this morning really early. I thought you'd been there all night."

"No!" John exclaimed. "I was talking to her about the nightmares."

"Oh." Rodney said again. "Sorry." He didn't sound it.

Sheppard grunted. Rodney glanced sideways at him. Sheppard had been looking really rough for a few days, but he was even worse today. There were dark circles under his eyes, he was unshaven, and his hair, if possible, was even messier than normal. At least he smelled like he'd had a shower.

"They must be really bad if you've been seeing Heightmeyer about it." Rodney added. People rarely volunteered to see her unless there was no other alternative.

"Yeah. I keep dreaming that she's being fed on."

"By the Wraith?" Rodney asked, sipping his coffee.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "No, by mosquitoes."

Rodney glared at him. "I was only asking."

John sighed and stood up. He'd hardly touched his breakfast. "I know."

He turned and walked away, leaving his unfinished meal behind. Rodney glanced around for any witnesses and snatched the toast off Sheppard's plate. Waste not…


	2. The Reality

_Okay, here's chapter two! Thanks to those who reviewed, please keep them coming! There's only one more chapter left after this. I hope you like it!_

"Okay sergeant, dial it up." Sheppard called to the Canadian technician whose name he could never remember.

"Yes, sir."

Sheppard nodded farewell to Weir, who was, as ever, watching from the balcony outside her office, and joined his team at the bottom of the stairs. It was only a recon mission, just scouting for possible trading partners and energy sources, as usual.

The wormhole established with its familiar 'kawoosh' sound, and Sheppard motioned for his team to gather in their formation. Sheppard and Ronon in the front, followed by Rodney, then Teyla. There would be no need for anyone else. He hoped.

"Alright, lets move out."

He stepped into the scintillating 'puddle' and moments later, arrived on the other side. The MALP had shown there was a breathable atmosphere and that it was light, but Sheppard still squinted when he reached the other side and burst into the sunshine. He stepped out of the way of the gate to allow Rodney and Teyla to emerge behind them, cautiously raised his P-90 and began to scout the clearing they were in for any immediate threats, while Ronon looked in the opposite direction..

"Clear." He said into his radio, and a few seconds later, Rodney, and then Teyla appeared. The gate shut off. He glanced at the forest in front of them, and the muddy track cutting through it. "_Here we go again_", he thought.

"Okay, boys and girls. Let's go."

oOo

The team had been having fun. They'd found a small village on their travels, and the people seemed very friendly and accommodating. They'd been invited to a sort of weekly celebration in the evening, with food and hopefully, some form of alcohol. The villagers seemed willing to trade; they had certain crops which the Athosians did not grow on the mainland. Rodney had turned his nose up as usual at their lack of 'acceptable' technology (no energy sources in sight), but once he was presented with free food, he soon warmed to them. John was very cautious when accepting food from strangers, and made sure only to drink water. Ronon was also alert, though drank his fair share of the alcohol. Teyla seemed the most comfortable with them, she was used to this sort of thing. As it began to get dark, John glanced at his watch. They'd better be going soon. He'd already cleared it with Elizabeth that they were staying until nightfall, but if they wanted to get to the gate before dusk, they would have to leave now. Rodney noticed him signalling, and reluctantly pushed away his plate.

"Well, folks. I'm afraid we have to be getting back now. Our people are expecting us." John said to the crowd of villagers. "But, this has been a productive day. I'm sure we'll have no trouble setting up a trade agreement." He gave the village leader his best smile and thanked them for their hospitality. Teyla was in the process of saying goodbye when she glanced up at the sky in alarm. Her team noticed.

"Teyla, what is it?" John asked, fearing he already knew the answer. He'd seen that look on her face before.

She turned to face him, fear and anger in her eyes, and spoke quietly so as not to alarm people. "A Wraith ship." She said. "It has just emerged from hyperspace. I cannot tell how large it is."

The village leader, despite her hushed voice, heard what she had said. "We must get to cover." He said. "There are caves not far from here that the Wraith are unaware of. We will be safe there."

"Take your people and go. We'll head back to the stargate. We may be able to bring reinforcements. Hurry." John said calmly. The leader ran off to inform his people of the situation.

"Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, let's…" He trailed off, looking strangely at the tree line nearby. It looked different now it was beginning to get dark. His eyes widened.

"Teyla." He said hoarsely. "This is it. The planet. This is where it happens."

It took her a moment before she realised he was referring to his nightmares.

"Let's go. NOW." Sheppard said urgently, and ushered Rodney into the forest, with Teyla and Ronon close behind.

"Oh God." Sheppard said to Teyla as he ran. "I can see it now. Everything looks the same, like how it was in the dreams. How could I not have noticed?" He cursed himself.

"You could not have known until it was dark." She replied, listening carefully for any darts.

"Get down!" Sheppard yelled suddenly, dropping flat and pulling Teyla with him. She couldn't understand why, she couldn't hear any enemy ships. As soon as they fell to the ground however, bursts of blue energy were fired from the trees some distance behind them. Wraith stun blasts.

"How did you…?" Rodney began.

"It was like this in my dream. Everything's the same. Okay, it's safe for now. Let's keep moving." He said as the blasts ceased. They ran forward into the trees, as the sound of darts appeared in the distance. "Teyla, take point, Rodney go with Teyla. Ronon and I will cover your six." He cocked his P-90 as Ronon withdrew his own gun.

"Let's see if we can stop them before the rest of my nightmare happens…" Sheppard muttered, firing a burst of bullets at the trees. He heard some groans as one or two Wraith fell to the ground. Beside him, Ronon was doing well, as usual, with his blaster. Bolts of red energy were hitting their target. The trees went quiet for a moment.

"Come on, after the other two." He said quietly to his team mate, and hurried after the others through the trees. His blood went cold when he heard gunfire and the sound of Rodney yelling ahead. He could hear the hum of the dart beams in the distance. He'd thought all of the Wraith were behind him. He upped his speed, and, reaching the clearing, found it empty. No Teyla or Rodney, but no Wraith either. McKay yelled again, and John sprinted to the sound of his voice. In the distance, he saw Rodney fall after being stunned, as Teyla shot at their attackers from somewhere to his right. Ronon was somewhere behind them, going after Rodney. John wasn't close enough to shoot without the possibility of hitting Teyla, so he just kept running towards her. Suddenly, she yelped as she was knocked to the ground by a stun blast, and a Wraith lent over her, arm outstretched. "NO!" John screamed, unsure whether it was in his head or out loud.He didn't hesitate. He raised his gun and fired at the Wraith. It slumped to the ground, sticky blood oozing from the wounds. Sheppard pulled out his handgun and emptied that into the Wraith as well, just for good measure. He reached Teyla and knelt beside her. She was barely conscious, and just moaned softly, before her eyes closed. He returned his 9mm to its holster, clipped his P-90 to his flak vest and carefully scooped her up into his arms. Somewhere on the left, the sound of Satedan blaster-fire ceased, and there was a grunt as Ronon dragged Rodney to his feet.

"Go!" Sheppard yelled to the men, and turned back to the gate. The runner and the colonel reached the clearing at the same time, managing to dodge more stun blasts and a dart beam as they went. John carefully lay Teyla on the ground next to the DHD and dialled the gate, radioing Atlantis that they were coming in hot when the wormhole connected. He picked her up again and ran through the gate, with Ronon dragging Rodney next to him.

"Raise the shield." He heard Weir order as they emerged on the other side. Behind them, there was a buzz as the shield was activated and more stun blasts connected with it. After a moment, the gate shut off.

"Medical team to the gateroom." She said into her radio.

"It's alright, I'll take her there myself." John said, nodding his head at the woman in his arms and walking towards the corridor which lead to the infirmary.

"It's for Rodney." She said, leaning over the balcony and smiling. As if on cue, Rodney groaned behind them. John managed a smile in return, and continued down the corridor. A team of doctors ran past him, one stopping to look at Teyla, but he waved them on. He arrived at the infirmary, and Carson gestured to an empty bed in the corner.

"Thanks, doc." He said, gently placing the unconscious form of Teyla on the bed.

"And what happened here then?" Carson asked, examining her eyes with a penlight, before feeling around the back of her head.

"Wraith stunner. Same with Rodney. He's on his way."

"I see. Well, we'll get her fixed up. She has a laceration to her head that will take a wee while to heal but other than that, she'll be on her feet in no time." He said, placing the light back in his pocket. He glanced up at the colonel, who had his eyes fixed anxiously on the bed. John hadn't noticed the gash on her head, and now realised he had some blood on his jacket. "And how about you?" John glanced up briefly, and returned his gaze to Teyla.

"Me? I'm fine. Not a scratch."

"That's a first." Carson joked. He turned to one of the nurses and gave her some instructions. John reached out and removed a strand of hair from Teyla's face, brushing her cheek as he moved his hand away.

"Close call." He whispered. Carson noticed, but didn't say anything. He gave the colonel some time with her and went to fuss over Rodney, whose moaning, groaning and whining could be heard before he even arrived in the infirmary.

"Carson, you'd better have the good drugs ready." He grumbled wearily, as the two doctors helping him move dragged him into the room.

Beckett smiled patiently and motioned for the scientist to be put on a bed. The doctors dumped him down rather roughly, though no one could blame them. Rodney really was a wimp.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to my office." Weir said over his radio.

"On my way." He replied, glancing anxiously one last time at Teyla before a nurse drew a curtain around her bed. They needed to get her into hospital scrubs.

"She'll be fine, colonel." Carson said as John passed him on his way to the door. John said nothing, but nodded his thanks.

_Please remember to review!_


	3. The Dream

_Okay, here's the last chapter! I hope you like it, I wasn't sure about the end. Please let me know what you think! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you made my day!_

After the debriefing in Elizabeth's office, Sheppard returned to the infirmary. He rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Teyla sitting up in bed, talking with Carson.

"Hello, colonel." He said, spotting him lingering in the doorway and gesturing for him to join them. "What did I tell you? She's as right as rain." Beckett grinned. John arrived next to the bed and smiled warmly at the doctor and the patient.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He said to Teyla. "You had me worried."

"I'm fine, by the way." Rodney called from the opposite corner of the room. "Just, you know, to save you the trouble of asking."

John rolled his eyes.

"I am well, thank you colonel." She replied, giggling a little at Rodney's comment. "Thank you for your assistance in getting me back to Atlantis."

"What, did you think I was gonna let him feed on you? It's bad enough in a dream, never mind in reality."

He meant it in a light-hearted way, but Teyla got the impression he was serious.

"Perhaps it is a good thing you experienced those dreams, otherwise we may not have been so fortunate."

"Fortunate?" Rodney spluttered in the corner. Carson sighed and went over to his bed, drawing the curtain around it.

"Hey!" McKay protested. Carson grinned slyly at John and Teyla and withdrew a syringe from his pocket. Removing the cap, he disappeared behind the curtain and muttered something to the patient.

"Okay, okay, point taken. I'll shut up." Rodney mumbled. He said nothing more, and Carson reappeared from behind the curtain, chuckled to himself and disappeared into his office.

John smirked and turned his attention back to Teyla.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He said softly.

"You have nothing to be apologise for, John." She replied, deliberately using his name rather than his title. "I am merely relieved that the rest of your nightmare did not have the opportunity to take place."

"_Thank God_." Sheppard thought.

"Yeah. That was lucky." He said, absent-mindedly placing his hand on top of hers. "I've spoken to major Lorne. Me, Ronon and Lorne's team are gonna go back to the planet when it gets light and see if everyone's alright. I did say I'd send reinforcements if I could, but there was no way I was sending a team to aid unknown people with a crowd of Wraith waiting on the other side of the gate.

She smiled. "Perhaps if I am well enough, I can accompany you."

"No." John said sharply. Teyla frowned slightly at his tone. His face relaxed a little. "I mean, you might as well rest as long as you're here. We can handle it."

"John, I-"

"Teyla." He said firmly. "That's an order."

His harshness and attitude puzzled her, but she reluctantly accepted it. Orders were orders.

"Very well, colonel."

That didn't mean she had to like them.

oOo

"Clear." Lorne said.

"Clear." Ronon echoed.

"Okay guys, looks like we're good." Sheppard said to his team as he lowered his P-90. "Now all we need to do is find the villagers."

His radio crackled. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Go ahead, lieutenant."

"We've found the locals."

"On our way." He tapped his radio off and turned to his team. "Let's move out."

The men trekked through the undergrowth for a few moments until arriving at the position of the other team, who were next to some well-concealed hollows in the rock-face. Cadman was surrounded by a few villagers John recognised from the previous night.

"Hi." He said, raising his hand in a greeting to the leader.

"Colonel, it is wonderful to see you are alright. Were any of your friends hurt?"

"Not badly." He replied. "How about you, everyone okay?"

"We are well enough. No-one was taken, fortunately. Many are merely badly shaken. The Wraith left not long after you did. I believe we managed to outsmart them again."

"Well, that's good." John said, smiling. "We just thought we'd check up on you, see if we can offer any medical assistance, that sort of thing."

"I do not believe we need it." The leader replied. "But thank you kindly for the offer." John clasped his hands together and glanced around at his team. "Well, if there's nothing else we can do, we'll get back. I'll send someone over soon to talk about trading."

"Of course. Thank you for your help, colonel."

John nodded, smiled at the villagers and gestured for his team to follow him. He turned and waved, and radioed ahead to the two marines he'd left at the stargate to dial Atlantis.

oOo

"Everyone's fine. No casualties. I said we'd send someone over to talk about trading soon." John said as he paced around the briefing room.

"Good. That seems fine. A job well done." Elizabeth replied. "I think we can wrap it up there." She smiled at Lorne, Ronon, Cadman and the rest of the team sitting around the table. They nodded at their leader, stood up and filed out of the room. "Oh, colonel?"

John halted and spun to face her.

"Teyla was looking for you earlier. She said she'd be in her quarters."

He exhaled loudly and nodded. He knew she would be annoyed at him for keeping her off the mission, but it was for her own safety.

"Thanks."

He dragged his feet along the hallway to her quarters, and knocked on the door. It opened, and Teyla stood in the doorway.

"Before you say anything-" He began, holding up his hands to stop her from talking. "-I kept you off the mission for your own safety. I knew you could handle it, you're a strong person, but I couldn't risk you going back to that planet after what I dreamed about. I just wasn't gonna let you be taken by the Wraith and be killed, because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you, because I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt, so please don't be mad at me, cause I did it for you." He gasped for breath, and groaned to himself as he realised he'd said more than he'd intended to. She started at him with a dazed expression, taking in what he'd said.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"Because… I ordered you to stay off the mission…?" He said warily.

"But you saved my life yesterday. I have no reason to be angry with you. I was a little disappointed that I could not return to the planet, but that was merely because last night I made some friends that I wished to see." She smiled. "Are they alright?"

He took a few deep breaths, glad that she was okay with him. "Yeah, everyone's fine. And someone's gonna go back and set up a trade deal later." He paused and thought for a moment. "Maybe you can go along, check up on people." Her face broke into a warm grin.

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to Dr. Weir. In fact, I'll go do it now. Are you feeling better, by the way?"

"I am very well, thank you colonel." She replied.

"Good." He nodded. "Good. Well, I'll speak to Elizabeth. See you later." He started to retreat back down the corridor.

"John?" Teyla called after him. He turned to face her. "What do you mean when you say you 'really care for me'?"

He stood stationary for a few moments, and slowly walked back towards her. He stopped until his face was inches from hers, and, saying nothing, gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his. He bent his head down until their lips were almost touching, and he could feel her breath on his face, but at the last second turned her chin away and softly kissed her cheek instead. He pulled away, looked deep into her eyes and lightly stoked her face, before turning and walking away without a word, leaving a dazed and trembling Teyla in his wake.

"I thought so." She whispered, her eyes sparkling. She smiled and touched the spot on her cheek where his lips had met her skin.

oOo

As John walked away from Teyla, he closed his eyes and smiled, and at the same time wondered whether he was insane. He knew that if he'd kissed her properly, she would know how he felt. But maybe it was better she knew. He was just happy that he'd been that close to her, and that she wasn't angry with him.

He arranged with Weir for Teyla to accompany the negotiator, and went to his meeting with Heightmeyer, who, as usual, was as useful as a chocolate teaspoon. But it didn't matter. Nothing could make him feel down today, even Rodney had noticed his brighter mood. And the fact that he'd shaved for the first time in days.

That night, he ate dinner with his friends, and smiled whenever he saw Teyla laughing. Nothing had changed between them, of which he was glad. But occasionally, when he wasn't looking, Teyla would glance at him and remember the touch of his skin on hers in her doorway, and her eyes would shine.

And that night, when John Sheppard went to bed, he didn't have nightmares about Teyla. The dream he _did _havewas much, much better…


End file.
